


swiped right

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Online Dating, also imporant: jack texts like a straight white boy and there is no stopping him, ish i guess, mush and race r trans in this btw, obvi im despcriping them as 92 but im dyin bc i keep thinking bt stephenwhile i type it lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: So yeah, maybe Davey Jacobs accidentally ended up swiping right on his sister's exboyfriend from highschool, but he's not really complaining.





	1. one

David Jacobs can’t 100% explain how he ended up pressed against his college roommate in their dorm, both peering at his phone and sorting through a mess of hot boys in a 50 mile radius of where they were sitting, but Davey sure wasn’t complaining. The lazy suggestion of downloading tinder originally made the Jewish boy want to deck his best friend, but after approximately 5 minutes of critical thinking, he couldn’t see the harm in signing up. After all, Mush had initially only signed up to get quick ego boosts from random strangers and ended up falling head over heels for a boy they called Blink. The pair has been dating for nearly two years now and somehow they are still floating around in their honeymoon phase; it makes Davey gag.

Making the profile had been simple enough, he put in his college, age and that he was looking for men, leaving Mush to write out a description seeing as he would definitely make it too long. He wasn’t truly sold on how his roommate was going about it, all the other had typed was “what does that mouth do? Recite fun facts at any opportunity.” But he wasn’t about to argue, he was new too the whole online dating thing or whatever; so maybe, just maybe, there was some sense in what Mush was doing. Next came selecting pictures. You could pick out up to five but Mush insisted that they only choose three, just to give all the boys out there a taste and leaving them begging for more. The first picture anyone would see is one where Davey is obviously drunk even though he’s still only 20. His cheeks are flushed and he has a blinding grin stretched across his face. His shirt collar is flipped up and his hands are a blur, probably moving to shield himself from the flash of the camera. The next one is of him, Mush and Blink. The three are bundled up in winter gear, Davey very noticeably wearing more layers that the other two. His curls are spilling out from under his big winter hat as he looks down at what is assumed to be a steaming cup of coffee with a furrowed brow. The other two are closer to the camera, Mush pressing a kiss to the taller boy’s cheek, who had his arm stretched out too that the picture. There’s a small bar of text from when Blink had posted it to snapchat, and the words placed in the small gap separating David from the rest read: “with my fave boy and fave third wheel :~)”. The final picture was one that the Eldest Jacobs child, Sarah, had taken. It was last year at their father’s birthday, Davey was wearing the ugliest pair of cargo shorts and a tank top for some band he would have died for in high school. There’s a small smile on his face, completely unknowing too the hose that is pointed at him and the water that is about to absolutely obliterate him. If David threw Les into the lake with no remorse afterwards, no one really needed to know.

That brings us to the present, Mush’s thumb either flicking left or right per Davey’s request. The smaller boy was there to explain how it all worked, along with making sure his friend’s anxiety didn’t keep him from allowing himself just swipe right. He’s matched with a handful of boys, all of which were cute and seemed interesting to Davey at first glance. One boy even messaged him, but the message wasn’t going anywhere so he just left it.

As the next possible suitor’s profile popped up, David Jacobs gasped.

“Holy shit.” He said quietly, causing Mush to turn to the Jewish boy with a look of confusion.

“Love at first sight?” Mush joked, and Davey’s face turned red as he shook his head.

“That guy, Jack, my sister dated him in high school.”

“Ain’t your sister a lesbian?” David sighed loudly, unable to take his eyes off the screen.

“Yeah, but it was before she came out, and then for like half of senior year he was like, her fake boyfriend. He was totally in on it\-- he was always really cool like that.”

“Oooh, did lil’ baby Davey have a big gay crush on sister dearest’s hunky older boyfriend?” As Davey’s face managed to flush further, Mush began to laugh loudly with an over dramatic slap to the knee.

It’s not like Davey could have avoided developing a crush on Jack. He was funny and sweet and hot and seemed like the most perfect guy in the world to sophomore year David who was just figuring out that there was a very high possibility that he wasn’t straight. So it was completely reasonable and logical that his heartbeat sped up every time he was over for dinner, no matter how cheesy teen tv drama it all was.

Another sigh comes from David as he sinks down more into his bed. His arms are crossed over his chest and he’s so focused on thinking about his high school years he doesn’t notice how Mush’s attention is back on his phone.

“Well it looks like someone’s got the big gay hots for current Davey.” Mush snorts, and the other boy sit instantly, panic washing over him.

“What the fuck do you mean?” David inquired slowly, frown already making it’s way onto his face.

“I mean y'all matched right away!” He replied with an unneeded wink.

David didn’t respond, just waited a beat before leaping at Mush, fighting to get his phone back. Once it was safely in his hands and Mush had given up struggling from under Davey, he quickly moved to unmatch himself with Jack, hoping the other won’t notice.

But before he could do it the notification for a new message had popped up.

 **J ack:** hey cutie im sure we can find another use for that mouth ;)


	2. two

David thinks his heart has stopped. This has to be a dream; the guy who definitely brought on his sexual awakening and made it clear to David that he was into men was calling him cute? Implying that he wanted to, you know, get intimate? This was to much for the Jewish boy to believe.

Mush, however, is laughing his ass off. David’s reaction is hilarious, his mouth open, face more red than Mush had ever seen it, and eyes just absolutely bugging out of his head. So he took the opportunity to send a quick message back.

**David:** Like housing our teeth, which are actually alive, orrrr something else?

Somehow the smaller man is able to hit send before his friend slapped the phone from his hands.

“Dude! What the fuck are you doing?” David says, horrified.

Mush just shrugs. “I’m just helpin’ a boy out! Listen, you OBVI wanna get all personal with the dude.”

“What if he ends up remembering me and gets weirded out or remembers what a loser am I? Oh shit, what if he KNOWS it’s me and thinks it’s funny? Mush, christ this could go just fucking awful, can I unmatch? Can I erase his memory? Please, PLEASE tell me I--”   


David’s voice was high pitched, hands shaking a bit. His rant was stopped suddenly from a noise from his phone. Both him and Mush just stared at one another. Then there was another noise, and Mush looked from David to the phone then back to David. And then another. With a sigh, David picked up his phone and unlocked it.

**Jack:** oof i dont like that shit one bit

**Jack:** but i gotta say, u one interesting dude david nothin could have prepared me for those words in that order

**Jack:** which is refreshin, most boys who look as cute as u aint usually got nothin good to say

“Dude! He’s so into you, c’mon! How many guys would keep talking about you bring up teeth? You gotta go for it-- Or I’m gonna get Blink involved, and he’s gonna really kick your ass.” Mush states, reaching for David’s phone, which is immediately pulled away. 

“Ugh. I mean, I guess there’s no harm? I don’t think he remembers me and at least I could get a nice confidence boost from this run in?” David responds, and Mush beams.

“Now that’s the spirit! Go get the sexy beast, or whatever. What’s the worst that could happen? He just stops messaging ya?”

David wants to laugh, but he doesn’t, and he tries not to think about all the things that could go wrong, all ending in David being embarrassed, or heartbroken, or even both.

So he responds.

**David:** Well, I am to please. 

**Jack:** oh, im sure u gonna be pleasing me in the future (;

They message a bit more throughout the evening, Mush laughing everytime he sees David’s face go red while reading his phone. He’s truly happy for his best friend, even if nothing comes from this, David deserves to be fawned over. He was a Top Tier guy; handsome, super smart, witty, and just so fucking sweet. 

Plus, Mush had a good feeling.

**Jack:** hey dave, i had a real good time chattin with u tonight, but i got an early shift tomorrow so i gotta get my ass to bed

**Jack:** boy’s gotta get his beauty sleep

**David:** Well, I don’t think this boy needs any help in that department, but goodnight Jack. Sweet dreams.

**Jack:** be even sweeter if u were in them. night cutie.

David finds himself in bed grinning to himself, heart feeling light. So he decides to really dig his own grave, and goes to open up Jack’s profile.

He has five pictures up, and David has to remember to thank God for that.

The first one is a typical douchey shirtless picture. And christ, David can’t even be mad because he looks that fucking good. He’s wearing a deep blue pair of swim trunks, and the beach looks empty behind him. In the second picture his head in thrown back in what David assumes in laughter, there’s a friend who’s much smaller than him obviously mid telling some sort of story. The friend looks familiar, but David can’t figure out from where he knows the guy. It’s just Jack again in the third pic, and he’s riding a horse with a cowboy hat on. No shirt again, but he has a tight pair of blue jeans on. The final two pics are obviously from the same day, the first one is really nice, it’s a picture of Jack next to this framed charcoal drawing. He’s absolutely beaming, and it makes David’s heart flutter. His hair is pushed back and he’s wearing a nice shirt with a tie and a fun blazer with pink accents, and he looks fucking amazing in it. David is absolutely going too have to inquire about this picture. And the last one Jack is with two of his friends, he’s in the same outfit and his friends are also dressed up. They are standing on either side of him,smiles wide and Jack is holding a bunch of flowers, his face red like he had been crying.Now David had even more questions. God, he hadn’t been this excited to get to know someone since well, Jack, back when David was in highschool. 

The dark haired boy goes to look at the rest of Jack’s profile, and the first thing he sees is that his connected song from spotify is Run Away WIth Me by Carly Rae Jepsen, so at least David knows he has good taste.

And then he reads Jack’s description.

‘im a cowboy in more way than one, if u know what i mean (;’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall, so its been a fuckin year but i watched 1992 newsies again today and i really missed javid so. here we are hehe
> 
> im dumbassology @ tumblr


End file.
